An Unexpected Illness
by Finchel4Ever1
Summary: Rachel Berry Starts Feeling Sick and Blaine And Kurt Take Care Of Rachel.
1. Rachel Starts feeling Sick

Chapter 1:

Rachel Berry was walking down the streets of New York when she started to get a tickle inside of her throat. Rachel said "oh no I can not be getting sick this is not possible". Later On while Rachel was in Class At Nyada she did not feel any better and in fact maybe even felt a little bit worse. Rachel Texted Kurt and said : Kurt I Think Im Getting Sick where are you. Kurt Texts Back almost Immidiatly and says : Oh No Rachie Whats Wrong ? Im In Dance Class With Cassandra Want me to Come Take You Home. Rachel Texts Back and Says : My Stomach Hurts And My Throat Hurts and I cant Breathe through My Nose and If you Could pick me Up that would be great !. Kurt Texts Back and says : Im On My Way Rachel !. While Kurt Is Running to go get Rachel, Kurt Runs into Blaine panicked and in a rush ,Blaine stops Kurt And Says : Kurt Why Are You In Such a Rush. Kurt Responds :Rachel's Sick I Need to go Find Her. Blaine says : ill help you find Rachel Kurt. Meanwhile Rachel starts feeling really nauseous during Class and Runs Out of the Classroom to the Bathroom. Kurt And Blaine Hear A Sickly Rachel Throwing up In the Bathroom and run to help Rachel. Rachel Sees Kurt And Blaine And says : "I Wanna Go Home"

So that's it for this Chapter

Clifffhanger what will happen next in the story what will Blaine and Kurt Do to Get Rachel Better .

This is My very first story so please Read And Review this chapter And Be Nice this is only my first try so no rude reviews or comments please

Much Love

~Julia Marie

(I Will Update this Story Very Soon I Promise


	2. Rachel Gets Taken Home

Chapter 2:

Kurt And Blaine Carry Rachel To The Car and While Blaine sits in the Car with Rachel ,Kurt Goes to Rachel ,His and Blaines Teachers and Tells Them That Rachels Feeling Really Sick and Is Throwing Up and That They Are going to Take Rachel Home. One of the Teachers was really Nice and Gave Kurt a Bucket that Rachel Could Use If She Needed It. Kurt Walked back into the Car Handing Rachel The Bucket and Drove Home as Fast as Possible, Rachel Starts feeling Nauseous again and starts turning green just as Blaine Was Handing Rachel The Bucket And Rachel Started Throwing Up in the Bucket. Blaine Rubbed Rachels Back and Said Nice Things in her Ear to comfort Her. Blaine And Kurt Carried Rachel Up to Her Bed With the Bucket And Got the Thermometer to see if Rachel had A Fever. Rachel liked being in her bed and did not want to leave her bed. Kurt came Back And Stuck the Thermometer in Her Mouth. The Thermometer Beeps and Kurt Gasps when he took the thermometer out of Rachels Mouth. 

OOOOO CliffHanger again

Soo that's all im posting for today

Please Review and Like I would really Appriciate it

Very Much Loove ~Julia Marie


	3. Rachel Is Worse

Chapter 3:

Kurt Gets Rachel Some Aspirin and says take this we need to get your temprature down its way to high. Rachel Says : Kurt im soo cold can you pleasse get me a blanket i really dont feel good. Kurt Says : Im sorry rachel i know you are cold but i cant give you a blanket until your temprature goes down. Blaine says Kurt How Can I Help , Kurt says can you go get me a wet cloth i ned to put it on Rachels forehead to get her Temprature Down. Meanwhile while Blaine and Kurt are Getting Stuff For Rachel, Rachel Runs into her bathroom hand to her mouth. Kurt Hears Rachel Throwing up and Runs to Help her out. *Rachel continues throwing up in very bad pain and Kurt Rubs Rachels Back and Tells Her its going to be okay she just needs to let it all out. Kurt Texts Blaine and Says : Rachels Doing worse What should we do. Blaine texts back oh no i geuss we should let her sleep and leave a bucket next to her and put a wet cloth on Her Head to Make Her Feel Better. *Kurt texts back okay but how are we going to get rachel to Eat and Take Medicine *Blaine texts back and says if shes not better well take her to the hospital now me and you need to go and gather some get well cards for Rachel put her in her bed and come with me to get some get Well Cards *kurt texts back okay but if Rachel gets worse or starts throwing up blood were leaving immidiatly. *Blaine texts back: Okay well leave Rachels Phone with her incase of an emergency. Kurt and Blaine leave to go get Rachel Her Get Well Cards, Rachel Falls Asleep for allitle bit and wakes up in serious pain and grabs trashcan and starts throwing up blood* *After Rachel gets done throwing up She Grabs Her Phone in Pain And Dials Kurts Number

Kurt: Hello?

Rachel : KURT Its Rachel I Need you to come back immidiatly im in serious pain and i threw up blood

Kurt : Omg Rachel We Are Leaving Right Now ! Where Does It Hurt Rachel

Rachel : Please Hurry And My Left Side

Kurt : Oh Boy Poor Rachel We Are Coming Just Sit tight

Kurt says to Blaine : We need to go Back Home and Get Rachel its An Emergency

Blaine Responds And Says : Oh No Whats The Matter with my Rachie how Fast do i have to drive to get to my Rachie.

Kurt Responds and says : Shes Throwing up Blood and Says Her Left Side Hurts Pretty Badly and Go Above Speed Limit.

OOOOOO Cliffhanger Again What Will Happen To Rachel Will Blaine And Kurt Get To Rachel In Time

Leave Me A Review pretty Pleassee

~Julia Marie


	4. Appendicitis

Chapter 4:

Kurt Arrives Panickly to Rachels and His House In New And Screams : RACHEL?! Where are you, are you okay im worried sick please answer me im really worried. Kurt Runs Around the House and Finds Rachel Unconcious in the bathroom and blood in the toilet he knows that Rachel is really sick and needs to go to the Hospital , Blaine Arrives A Minute Later and Yells KURT ? RACHEL ? Were are you guys is Rachel Okay i Need to know. Kurt Yells Back im In the Bathroom and We need to go to the Hospital Now I think Rachel Has Appendicitis and she needs to be seen immidiatly i really do not like seeing my rachie like this . Kurt and Blaine Pick Rachel Up and Carry Rachel Into the Car and Bring a Bucket just in case Rachel wakes up and needs to Throw Up Kurt Drives to the Hospital As Quickly as Possible and gets A awake Rachel Up And Carries Her Inside the Emergency Room. Kurt Says My Friend Needs A Doctor Somethings Wrong With Her I just know there is i left her alone for a bit and she started throwing up blood and was in pain and then i came back and found her unconcious and she woke up in the car please help my friend. The Nurse Says Oh my gosh she looks deadly pale what is her Name Kurt. Her Name Is Rachel Barbara Berry I Have All of Her Information right here in my hand. The Nurse Calls A Doctor And the Doctor Carries Rachel Away and examines Rachel. The Doctor Pulls Out A Thermometer and Says Rachel Has A Temprature Of 105.2 and Then He Pushes On Rachels Appendix And Rachel Starts Screaming so loud that Kurt comes running in saying Rachel Whats Wrong? It Just hurts and i really want to go home. Im Sorry Rachel But you have appendicitis and need surgery. No I Cant have surgery im a star and i would rather be in pain then have to have surgery is there any other way?! Im Sorry Rachel But there is no other way.

OOOOOO CLIFFHANGER

Byee Guys Im going to watch a movie now bye

~Julia Marie


	5. Kurt Sings To Rachel

Chapter 5:

Rachel Screams and Tries to Run Away And says No i dont want to have surgery ill run away from the emergency room i hate having surgery and i will hide if i Have to I Really do Not want to have surgery. Doctor : if you dont have this surgery its a possibility that your in so much pain that you would not be able to perform is there anybody that we can call that will come comfort you and be here for you before and after your surgery. I Geuss if its that important ill do it and can you call my Mom Shelby *Rachel Grabs a Trashcan and starts throwing up * Kurt Comes Rushing in and says Rachie Are You Okay do you feel really sick do you want me to get shelby to come. Rachel Says To Kurtie : No I Feel like throwing up and can you please call shelby kurtie i have to have surgery because I Have Appendicitis And Im Really Scared Kurtie. Kurt Answers : Poor Rachie I Feel So bad ill call shelby and get her to come to the hospital does that sound good Rachie Bear. Rachel Nods Her Head and Blaine Comes In And Comforts Rachel while she is throwing up while Kurt Calls Shelby.

Shelby: Hello?  
Kurt : Hello Shelby , Im Sorry to Say This But Rachels In The Hospital

Shelby : Oh No Kurt What Happened is my babygirl okay?

Kurt : No Your Babygirl has appendicitis and does not want to have surgery because shes scared and shes literally puking her guts out right now and she started having a sharp pain in her side and was throwing up blood i found her uncouncious in the bathroom and took her her.

Shelby : OMG KURT My BABYGIRL Im On My Way Now Please Take Care Of My BabyGirl I Love her so much

Kurt: I Will just try to get her as soon as possible

Kurts looks at Rachel and says I Want to Sing this Song For You My Beautifal Little Fighter

*Kurt Starts Singing this Song watch?v=-KzxWyhbfUc to Rachel*

Every day is so wonderful  
Suddenly it's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone  
Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down, oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do  
(No matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(No matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go  
(Everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(Sun will always shine)  
But tomorrow we might awake on the other side

'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today,  
Don't you bring me down today

Rachel Claps And Starts Crying and says Kurtie that was amazing thank you I Love you so much

I Love you so much too Kurt Says

Moments Later Shelby Arrives

OOO Cliffhanger

Last Chapter of the Day :=)

Follow me On Twiiter : SexyRachel18

Muuchh Love

~Julia Marie


	6. Finn Comes To Comfort Rachel

Oh And I Would Like To Thank CRAZY4Monchele For Being My Biggest Fan And Giving Me Suggestions and Reviewing my story and being there for me through my very darkest moments this song is for her : watch?v=LW7MD4p2dGs Thank You For Everything you have done for me

Oh Yeah Also Thank You abrams_artie for always being there for me and making sure i was okay when i was having a really bad day thank you for everything and i am so greatful for you and for CRAZY4Monchele :) This is for you because you and CRAZY4Monchele taught me what doesnt kill you makes you stronger watch?v=yXC0qrXhTxg

Chapter 6:

Finn Gets A Text From Kurt Saying Rachel Is in the Hospital with Appendicitis and does not want to do the surgery but she is puking her guts out. Finn Texts Kurt and Says Im On The First Plane that goes to New York please keep Rachel Calm Im Worried About My Baby shes My True Love. Meanwhile Back In New York Rachel is lying down in the Hospital Bed Still Not Wanting To Do The Surgery , Rachel is feeling awful and wishes Finn was here to comfort her and Make her Feel Better, She Felt Really Nauseous And Needed To Throw Up , Blaine saw that Rachels Face was green and asked Are You Okay Rachel? Rachel Answered Just Peachy As She Leaned Over And Threw Up On Herself. Finn Walks In And Sees His Sickly Girlfriend Throwing Up And His Girlfriend Covered In Throw Up And Finn Says : Oh My God Rachel :( My Poor Baby You need to Have that Surgery So You Can Get Better Baby I Love You Please Have This Surgery For Me Baby ! Ill Be By Your Side And I Wont Leave Your Side ever. Baby I Want To Sing this song to you :) I Love You So Much Baby Please Just Have This Surgery ill be here before you go into surgery and when you wake up ill be the first Thing You See

Finn Starts Singing this Song to Rachel : watch?v=gF2xm9EE4cE

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

(Verse 2)  
Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Baby I Will Have The Surgery I Love you so much Baby (Rachel Starts Bawling at the Beautifal Song Finn Sang to Rachel) Rachel Responds to Finn

OOO Cliffhanger Again

~Julia Marie


	7. UPDATE : SICKNESS CANT POST SORRY

Hey Guys

Im Sorry but i cant update this story right now

Im Sick and my throat really hurts and i cant talk :(

so until i am feeling better and have time to write a chapter i wont be updating this story

im sorry that i got sick and cant update the chapter

CRAZY4Monchele im sorry that i cant update this story i feel really sick and i cant even try and type a chapter

Sorry Guys :( 

~Julia Marie


End file.
